Marcus
Name: Marcus Alexander Knightblood-Dearly Species: Canine Breed: Doberman Shape: Quadrapedic Height: 1'5'' at the shoulder Weight: 26 lbs Gender: Male Orientation: Bisexual(though he won't freely admit to it, at first) Age: 18 in dog years, a year older than Raiden Eye Color: Orangish Yellow, as if on fire (but only his irises, not the white those are normal white) Build: Athletic and Muscular, similar to Raiden but appearing slighty more/less slim. Alignment: Lawful Neutral/Anti-Hero (however can occasionally be Lawful Evil, depending on what best suits the plot or himself at the time) Appearance: Typical doberman (ears cropped but tail left at natural length) except he has a vertical scratch on his forehead above his eye and runs down his face on the right side. He also has a bite taken out of his left ear(both of those scars were caused by Raiden). He has a collar similar to Raiden's except it's blue with black lighting bolts and has a winged skull dogtag. He also happens to often wear a pair of shades when out in bright sunlight or just whenever he feels like it. Because of his scarred appearance and dark personality, he is quite intimidating to even the toughest of people. Description: Calm and doesn't get angered easily, even when angered he tries to remain in control of his emotions, though seldomly failing to stay in control. Very arrogant(even more so then Raiden is) but mannerly for the most part. Dark, stoic, highly intelligent(not genius level though), fearless, and is ocasionally devious, especially when it involves Raiden. He is usually silent unless spoken to or feels like talking. However, when speaking to a relatively attractive female, or something of the sort, he can come off as charming and charismatic in a subtle way. He acts this way especially around Raiden's girlfriend, Sonya(he has taken quite a liking to her for some reason). Also highly competive, especially when it comes down to Raiden. Most of the time he is a 'lone wolf' but will help anyone in need, if he feels compelled to do so. Like Raiden, a very experienced, fearless, and powerful/agile combatant but is actually even more dangerous, as he usually has less mercy than Raidan when it comes down to fighting. Very formidable indeed. After they met and gotten to know one another, he has gained deep feelings for Izzy. In fact, he often walks her home at night, just talking to her. This is also another thing he enjoys, she's also gotten him to lighten up a deal at the same time. Loves/Likes: Nothing really in terms of other people. But he does like to read(novelizations as well as references), some heavy metal( along with R&R and Funk), Japaneese swords(katanas), fighting with who or what he deems as worthy opponents, training/practicing his fighting skills, and just relaxing by himself, unbothered. Also, he does have a crush on/love Izzy, but doesn't actually admit to it yet. He is now in a deep loving relationship with Izzy. Friends: Doesn't particularly care to have any. But he will let other people be around him, that is, if they're not bothering him too much. If he finds that they are, he will simply get up and leave to another area. However, he does like Raiden's girfriend Sonya. He is also very good friends with Izzy, the German Shepherd. Hates: Raiden. The two have been rivals from day one but after some time they also became friends/comrades for a while before out of nowhere, one day Marcus told him 'stop acting like such a baby' just because his mother died(she just died and Raiden was grieving), he proceeded to insult him further. They then got into a huge fight with each other, they both fought hard but in the end. He's lost to an enraged Raiden. After the day he fough tand lost to Raiden, they basically became arch-enemies as well. Though it seems he is a bitter rival/enemy of Raiden, if Raiden is fighting a stronger opponent or if he is outnumbered and can't do it alone, he will then actually help Raiden fend them off or defeat them. Raiden seems to do the same for him. This could be because simply out of honor or their past friendship, who knows? His father, Viktor. He deeply hates his own father(actually even moreso than Raiden), for all the abuse he and his mother was put through while living with him. His father had also been the one to murder Marcus's mother, the one person he loved most, an act for which Marcus will NEVER forgive him. After grieving over her for a bit, he viciously attacked his father in vengeance and ran away the night his mother was butchered. He disowns his sick creep-of-a-dad and threatens sould he come after him, he would finish the job and kill him. In fact, he is already dead to him. Also for some reason, he can't stand extremely bright light which is partially why he wears sunglasses on bright days(and no, it's not because he's a vampire, if he was Marcus would've said so). He has a lot of various things that get on his nerves and annoy him. Neutral: Pretty much everyone else. Demeano/Personality: Passive/Self-defensive. Dark, cold, calm, stoic, and a bit arrogant(more so than either Raiden or Lucky). He usually doesn't care too much about others except himself, his long lost mother, and now Izzy. He is usually quiet and vey much reserved, prefering to keep to himself and not to get involved with other's problems. However, when the need arises, he is a very deadly foe(and occasional ally, depending on the situation) definately not one to be crossed. Voice Actor: Samuel L Jackson. Sining Voice: Luther Vandross Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Neutral